Everything
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: TK is made to participate in a school concert but maybe its a blessing in disguise. TKxKari its my first story so please R&R and yes i suck at summaries!


Okay. Hi. This is my first story so please don't be too mean. You are all entitled to your opinion but please don't flame! I would also like to say that all the writers on this website are so talented and I love reading all the stories!

This story is a Takari. I hope you enjoy it and please review I will appreciate that and even some constructive cristicism.

Tk and Kari are about 17 not that it really matters or anything but just though you should now

also italics are the thoughts of the character

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon nor will I ever. I also do not own any of the Lifehouse songs I just love the band and their music. Hehe. Well on to the story ENJOY

* * *

T.K had just finished basketball practice and was walking silently down the hall listening to his MP3 player. He was the last person left from his team to leave the gym as he always stayed later then everybody else. How else did he become the schools best basketball player? As he was walking one of his favourite songs started to play. It was the song Somewhere in Between by his favourite band Lifehouse. When the song got to his favourite part T.K forgot where he was and started to sing loudly but beautifully to the song.

"Cause I'm waiting for tonight, been waiting for tonight, I'm somewhere in between, what is real and just a dream" As he was singing a teacher came out from the music room she was disturbed from marking when she heard a lovely voice from the hall way. As she stuck walked into the hallway she was surprised to see that the voice came from T.K, he was always known for his basketball and writing skills never his singing. T.K was still in his dream world singing to himself and accidently ran straight into the music teacher. Miss Nguyen  
"Mr Takaishi. You sing so beautifully! I had no idea that you like your brother had such a talent. I have to ask you something. Will you please sing at the upcoming music concert? Please we are low on acts this year and I think everyone would love to hear you sing" Miss Nguyen gushed. T.K was speechless he didn't know what to say.

"Uhh thanks for the offer Miss but I leave the singing up to Matt, he is the best at it after all" T.K replied he knew he had quite a good voice but he suffered from stage fright. Not to mention he didn't want to be laughed at if he stuffed it up! Miss Nguyen wouldn't take no for an answer she wanted T.K in the show. Finally T.K couldn't take it anymore and just agreed to shut her up!

"Great Takeru, well the concert is in on Friday and since today is Monday I suggest you start practicing and make sure you tell me the song you are doing by Wednesday." Miss Nguyen said and left with a huge smile on her face. She may have just discovered the next great talent.

T.K started his long walk home _how the hell did I get myself into this situation! I don't want to sing or be a rock star that's Matt's ambition. Oh well I already promised I would do this and everybody knows that I never break my promises._ T.K sighed and finally arrived at his apartment. His mother wasn't home she was out at work, so T.K let himself in the house. He just couldn't get the concert out of his head. He decided to go to the park to see his best friend and his secret crush Kari. He knew she would be there taking pictures as always and she would always make him feel better about any situation. She was his light and not just that but she also brought him his hope. Though that was T.K's crest he knew that without her, he would have no hope. T.K made his way to the park. After he arrived he heard a familiar laugh coming from the behind a few trees. He instantly knew it was his best friend. Though when he went to talk to her he noticed that she was in the arms of his friend Davis. T.K stopped dead in his tracks he had arrived just in time to see Davis lean forward and kiss Kari. When T.K saw this he turned around and tried to run only to trip over a tree root that was sticking up from the ground. This caused Kari to break away from Davis, she turned around to see T.K, face down in the dirt. "Oh my god! T.K are you okay?" She asked full of concern. T.K didn't say anything he just got up and ran as fast he could home. He could hear Kari calling after him but he didn't stop he kept running. He ran straight through his front door and into his room slamming the door shut. T. K started to cry and soon he fell asleep.

The next morning T.K woke and slowly got ready for school. _I can't believe Davis is with Kari, I should have guessed that eventually she would give him a go I should have told her how I felt sooner._ T.K had tried to convince his mum that he was sick but she made him go to school_._T.k was angry but he understood that his mum didn't want him to stay home with nobody to watch him. He arrived at school to see Kari and Davis in deep conversation and Davis pulling her into a hug._ Great now I have to see them together at school as well. Man I hate my life sometimes._ T.K tried to make it through the day without seeing Kari. T.K spent the day with his basketball friends and his fan-group. He hated his fan group always following him around but today it helped. He would flirt with the girls and they would flirt back. _I don't know why I am flirting with them I don't want any of them. Maybe I just want to feel wanted._ Kari tried to find T.K she knew T.K was avoiding her but when she did find him he was flirting with a cheerleader. She sighed and walked away. Finally the school day ended and T.K made his way back home happy he didn't see Kari and Davis all over each other but disappointed that he had to stay away from his true friends just to avoid her.

The next day T.K had decided he felt sick again and managed to convince his mother to let him stay home. She had agreed and had asked Matt to come over to watch T.K to make sure he wasn't too ill. Matt was happy to he hadn't seen his brother in a while and he had received a very interesting call last night from Tai.

"T.K honey I'm just going to work now ok, Matt will be over soon to take care of you, lucky he has the day off today." T.K's mother yelled out to T.K as she was heading out the door. T.K grunted as a response and rolled back over in his bed and covered his head in his blanket. He didn't want to see the beautiful light stream in from his window, not since he had lost his light.

Unfortunately for him somebody had made his way into his room and ripped of his blankets.

"GET UP SLEEPY HEAD! I know you are not sick, I talked to Tai last night and since you would be at school if it wasn't for me convincing mum that you are sick, so spill everything little brother." Matt said waking T.K up from his trance.

"Go away, I don't want to talk about it and you know everything anyway if you talked to Tai." T.K replied. Matt wouldn't give up he knew what T.K saw but T.K didn't have the whole story. Finally T.K broke into tears and told Matt what had happened. Yes it was true that Matt heard all this but it was good for T.K to talk about it. Matt then decided to tell T.K what had really happened.

"T.K I know you are going to kill me for not telling you this as soon as I got here but the kiss you saw between Kari and Davis didn't meant anything" Matt said and he could tell T.K didn't believe him so he kept going, "Look bro, Davis and Kari made a bet. Davis had gotten over Kari ages ago and he had bet Kari that she had feelings for you, that she loved you. She of course much like you do, denied that she had any feelings for you but through the help of Tai, Davis won the bet by reading a bit of Kari's diary. She has loved you for a long time, you my brother are just too dumb to see it. So the terms of the bet was that Kari had to kiss Davis on the lips because he said that even though he is over her he has always wanted to kiss her. She was sure he would never find out how she felt about you so she agreed and well you know the rest. After you left she was trying to tell you how she felt but you wouldn't listen and are now avoiding her, she feels absolutely terrible and I'm sure you do too. She went to find you at school yesterday only to find you surrounded by cheerleaders and flirting with them! So you need to go now and apologise to her" Matt could tell that T.K was now listening and was trying to figure out everything. It was a lot to swallow

_What it was only a bet? How do I know Matt isn't lying though? No Matt wouldn't do such a thing. OH NO I have stuffed everything up with her she will probably never forgive me. She saw me flirting with all the girls. How am I going to fix this?_

"Matt... What have I done? I ignored her I wouldn't talk to her, I went off with other girls. What am I going to do to get her to forgive me she probably hates me now" T.K cried.

"Well I heard a rumour about a concert that is in 2 days. Why don't you ask the music teacher if you can participate in it after all you should get in without an audition if you say you are my brother?" Matt replied. T.K laughed even under the circumstances Matt still managed to show off his ego.

"Haha well guess what Matt that is a great idea and I don't need your help to get in, the teacher begged me to do it on Monday so now I just need to choose a song that will bring Kari back to me and make her forgive me.

The next day T.K ran to school straight into the music room. There he saw Miss Nguyen she gave him a disappointed look.

"Miss I know I was meant to give you my song choice yesterday but I was sick and I couldn't come to school please I am begging you to let me still be in the show and I have the perfect song to sing. PLEASE MISS!" T.K begged. Miss Nguyen thought about it she knew that if T.K performed a lot more people would come to the concert he was the most popular boy in school, the girls loved him as he was handsome, smart, sweet and just a fantastic guy.

"Okay fine tell me the song and you will perform last at the concert good luck T.K and it better be the best performance I have seen" Miss Nguyen replied and stormed off.

_Don't worry Miss it will be the best show ever!_

Finally it was time for the concert. Instead of classes students had the day off to watch the performances. Though most students usually decided just not to come to school, but since a lot of them had heard that T.K was performing all of the girls were sitting in the theatre waiting for the show to begin. T.K stood behind the curtains and looked at all the people in the audience. He didn't stop on anyone until he saw her. She was sitting in the front row and looked extremely angry. T.K knew it was his fault after all he hasn't talked to her since Monday. He wanted this to be a surprise; he wanted to sweep her off her feet. T.K watched and waited for his turn to come. He felt the nerves unlike Matt he wasn't as comfortable singing in front of the whole school, though he knew this was the only way to win her back. He needed his light to survive without it he was in complete darkness without light he has no hope. Finally he was introduced and he walked onto the stage. The room started cheering for him and he felt the confidence appear in his heart. He could do this. He grabbed the microphone and spoke loudly and clearly. "I have hurt someone this past week and I want to tell her I am sorry. I was being a jerk and so I dedicate this song to you I hope you know who you are and the light you bring into my life." The song then started and he started to sing Everything by Lifehouse

**Find Me Here**

**Speak to me**

**I want to feel you**

**I need to hear you**

**You are the light**

**That's leading me**

**To the place where I find peace again**

**You are the strength, that keeps me walking  
you are the hope that keeps me trusting**

**You are the light to my soul**

**You are my purpose... you're everything**

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.

**You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.**

**You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  
**

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need

**You're everything, everything**

**You're all I want your all I need**

**You're everything, everything.**

You're all I want you're all I need.

**You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need**

**You're everything, everything  
**

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
**

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

After the song T.K looked out to see people all through the theatre to be holding back tears. Suddenly everybody got up and clapped and cheered. He even received a standing obation . He looked at her. She had tears running down her face. He jumped off the stage and went straight to her.  
"Kari I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I know what I saw was just a bet so I did all of this just to get back you back in my life. Without the light you bring I am like a flower hidden in the darkness. " T.K said while staring into her eyes.

"T.K that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I am just so glad that you believe me and that you want me back in your life. It was only a couple of days but I felt I was dying without you too." Kari cried, T.K bent down and kissed Kari. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around T.K.

After the kiss ended T.K whispered into her ear "Could it be any better than this Kari? You're all I want, you're all I need. You bring the light, you make me live again. You are the hope, you are the light you are my love. You are my everything"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the story and please Review thankyou all and keep writing your stories!


End file.
